


Ай Элберет

by Hallgerd



Series: Фиванский отряд Гондолина (численность: двое) [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Time, Humor, M/M, Богохульство, Перевод на русский язык | Russian translation, Юмор, нескладный секс, первый раз
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hallgerd/pseuds/Hallgerd
Summary: От автораPWP Глорфиндел/Эктелион,  где полно сомнительного юмора, невроза и богохульстваОтносительно бессюжетная работа, заполняющая промежуток между моими фанфиками «Порок и совершенство» и «Странные судьбы»; возможно, она будет понятнее тем, кто знаком с персонажами. Впрочем, кто знает? Не исключено, что смысла здесь столько же, сколько и любом другом PWP.





	Ай Элберет

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ai Elbereth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691603) by [tehta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehta/pseuds/tehta). 



     Эктелион и Глорфиндел ссорились.

–  Это богохульство! – сказал Эктелион.

–  Возможно, –  сказал Глорфиндел. – Но если так, ты и сам закоренелый богохульник. Например, когда мы узнали, что в новой партии не хватает дюжины мечей, я отчетливо слышал, как ты сказал…

–  Я могу иногда призывать Валар по именам, да, но никогда в столь нечестивых обстоятельствах!

–  Ну, я тоже обычно этого не делаю. Просто увидел звезды, и…

–  Как бы там ни было… –  Эктелион зажмурился, сражаясь с волной самодовольства,  вызванной словами Глорфиндела. – Нам не стоит привлекать внимание Валар. Совсем наоборот. Даже ты должен это понимать.

–  Даже я, хм-м? Полагаю, ты прав. Итак, я торжественно обещаю, что постараюсь воздерживаться от произнесения «Ай, Элберет» в обстоятельствах, которые можно истолковать как нечестивые, например…

–  И прекрати об этом говорить.

–  Прошу прощения. Я всё забываю, что Элберет, возможно, прямо сейчас нас слушает. Полагаю, и смотрит на нас тоже. – Глорфиндел заправил за ухо прядь волос и огляделся. – В этом случае она, должно быть, удивляется, отчего мы голые. Мы могли бы выдумать предлог… что-нибудь насчет  примерки одежды друг друга? И, если уж зашла об этом речь: на канделябре моя рубашка болтается?

–  Нет, моя. Если помнишь, я… забудь, –  сказал Эктелион. – Думаю, твоя рубашка под тем стулом.

     Эктелион целенаправленно не смотрел, как Глорфиндел одевается. Вместо этого Эктелион натянул халат и начал приводить комнату в порядок. Пусть молчание и было напрасной тратой тяжко завоеванного личного времени, но Эктелион не мог придумать и сказать что-нибудь примирительное. Он знал, что прав.

     Эктелион доставал свою рубашку, когда рядом с ним возник Глорфиндел, вновь аккуратно одетый и собранный.

–  Эктелион. – Глорфиндел немного помедлил, прежде чем сжать руку на плече Эктелиона. – Прости за весь этот сарказм. Я расстроен. По нескольким причинам. Итак, что будем делать сейчас? Следует ли мне остаться? – Он хотел уйти. Брошенный в сторону двери взгляд ясно давал это понять.

–  Увидимся после того, как я вернусь от Великих Врат, –  тихо сказал Эктелион. Впереди восемь недель; восемь недель сожалений о вот таком расставании. Но Глорфиндел хотел уйти. Эктелион смотрел в сторону, взвешивая гордость и необходимость.

–  Я не могу вот так отослать тебя прочь, –  сказал он канделябру.

–  Так не отсылай, –  ответил Глорфиндел с неожиданной силой, и хватка на плече Эктелиона стала крепче. – Послушай, Эктелион, я устал. Устал уговаривать тебя не сомневаться. – Глорфиндел замялся: очевидно, ему было неприятно выражать (или даже испытывать) обиду. Эктелион из-за этого почувствовал к Глорфинделу ещё большую симпатию и жаждал облегчить неудобство. Он сказал:

– Можно понять. Тебе пришлось много говорить, чтобы мы добрались до нынешней точки, и я бы хотел... Но если ты устал от всего – от меня – ты всегда можешь мне сказать. Или сделать перерыв.

–  Уйти отсюда, ты хочешь сказать? Я знаю, что случится дальше, в этом и проблема. Я уйду в досаде; буду скучать по тебе, когда ты уедешь к Вратам; к твоему возвращению стану раскаиваться, и вновь подчинюсь той же схеме, которая с каждым разом станет раздражать всё сильнее, пока… О, я не знаю. – Глорфиндел выпустил плечо Эктелиона и сложил руки на груди. – Толком не знаю даже, зачем говорю: всё это звучит так ужасающе драматично.

–  Возможно, ты хочешь, чтобы теперь я уговорил тебя не сомневаться?

–  Значит, ты расположен так поступить?

–  Позволь мне попытаться. Ты знаешь, на самом деле это не то чтобы схема… Нет, выслушай меня. Смотри, мы только что опробовали новый противоестественный акт. Ты знаешь, такие вещи меня сильно беспокоят, но не похоже, что нам придется так уж часто с ними сталкиваться. Разве только ты полагаешь, будто существует безграничный запас противоестественных актов, которые нам предстоит для себя открыть.

     Слабая попытка пошутить, кажется, сработала; Глорфиндел улыбнулся, пусть и слегка принужденно.

–  Ладно, я сделаю всё, что в моих силах, но никаких обещаний. Тем не менее… –  Его лицо приняло знакомое выражение «Я нашел неопровержимый аргумент». – Я хотел указать на то, что акт, который ощущается… ну, лучше простого удовольствия от чувственного прикосновения… не может быть полностью противоестественным. Если Эру Илуватар дал нашим телам способность испытывать физическое удовольствие, не связанное с зачатием детей, то наверное эта способность -- естественная часть песни нашего мира. Только, пожалуйста, не надо говорить, что она должна быть одной из искаженных вариаций Моргота.

     Этот довод приходил на ум Эктелиону, но отстаивать его сейчас не стоило.

–  Я не собирался. Я подумал об иронии: ты называешь подобные акты частью песни Эру, хотя сам узнал о них из непристойных песенок, сочиненных злонамеренными бардами для посрамления недругов.

–  Да, верно, но при чём это здесь? Во многих подобных песнях точно также упоминаются и женщины.

–  Упоминаются в них также орки и овцы. Видишь ли, их цель – доказать, что слишком свободное потворство нуждам тела смехотворно и потому неправильно.

     Глорфиндел запустил руку в волосы.

–  Знаю, ты считаешь плохую музыку подозрительной в плане нравственности, но уж точно она не годится в качестве основы для этического решения. И, я надеюсь, ты не подразумеваешь, что нужды твоего тела включают орков и овец, не говоря о женщинах. Не говоря об остальном, я сомневаюсь, что мне бы понравилось переодеваться в овцу.

–  Вот это твое сомнение я отказываюсь рассеивать.

     Они обменялись улыбками, теперь уже естественными; вечер был спасен. Они подошли ближе друг к другу и обнялись легко, как братья.

 –  Значит, восемь недель, –  сказал Глорфиндел.

–  Да. Спасибо тебе за то, что ты такой понимающий. – Эктелион действительно испытывал глубокую благодарность. Благодарность и решимость не подчиняться схеме, как опасался Глорфиндел.

      Что ж, за восемь недель у него будет предостаточно времени, чтобы обдумать положение.

 

 

      Глорфиндел стоял на городской стене и разговаривал с караульными, когда на дороге  показались едущие со стороны Врат стражи. На утреннем солнце они блестели, как металлические опилки, крошечные и неразличимые. Взгляд Глорфиндела притягивал силуэт главы отряда. Итак, Эктелион к вечеру вернется в город. Он, само собой, будет занят, но Глорфиндел решил разыскать его следующим утром. Если повезет, они смогут договориться о скорой встрече.  

     В попытке подавить растущее нетерпение Глорфиндел посвятил день мелким административным делам, которыми ранее пренебрегал. Занятие отупляло и пожирало время в полном соответствии с ожиданиями Глорфиндела. Он вернулся домой, когда солнце уже давно село, и обнаружил, что у него горят лампы, беспорядок частично убран, а за письменным столом сидит Эктелион и деловито пишет.

    Глорфиндел несколько раз моргнул. Воссоединения часто сбивали с толку. Глорфиндел привык, что настоящий Эктелион слегка отличается от образов, созданных разумом за время разлуки: например, воображаемый Эктелион был склонен носить меньше одежды. И всё же в этот раз замешательство оказалось особенно сильным. Проскользнуть в покои Глорфиндела без приглашения и правдоподобного предлога – такой рискованный поступок совершенно не в духе Эктелиона. Но необычность постепенно сошла на нет, когда Эктелион обернулся к двери, и темные волосы скользнули через его плечо.

–  А, ты вернулся, –  сказал он.

–  Разве это не моя реплика? – Глорфиндел пересек комнату, положил руку на спинку кресла и посмотрел на документы, рассыпанные по столу. Оформление официальных бумаг  – в точности то же, от чего сам Глорфиндел едва закончил страдать. Он хотел было пошутить по этому поводу, но отодвинутая Эктелионом стопка бумаги напомнила Глорфинделу, почему фамильярность всё еще представлялась не вполне уместной.

–  Я получил твое письмо, –  сказал Глорфиндел. – Думаю, оно всё ещё где-то поблизости. А, да. – Он взял листок и встряхнул его, разворачивая одной рукой. – «Глорфиндел, прилагаю донесения о новом автоматическом арбалете. Погода по-прежнему прекрасная. С глубоким уважением, Эктелион». Должен заметить, я рад, что ты меня всё ещё уважаешь, после всех противоестественных актов.

–  Да, помню, как писал это. – Эктелион нахмурился. – Понадобилось несколько попыток. Я кое о чем размышлял и хотел тебе рассказать, но, пожалуй, не в письме, которое мог прочесть кто-нибудь из твоих подчиненных. Я не представлял, что… Моя краткость и впрямь тебя встревожила?

– Что меня и впрямь встревожило, так это вопрос Эгалмота о том, каково мое мнение насчет последнего приключения Элеммакила. Я смутился, узнав, что Эгалмоту известно о твоей жизни у Врат больше, чем мне.

–  Прости. Когда в следующий раз кто-то из моих солдат примет начальника патруля за медведя, я удостоверюсь, что ты узнал об этом первым. – Эктелион коснулся руки Глорфиндела у локтя. – Мы всё еще ссоримся? Я так не думал, но пойму, если…

–  Нет, всё хорошо, – Глорфиндел ответил на прикосновение, переместив ладонь со спинки стула на плечо Эктелиона. – Я скучал по твоим обычным письмам, но ты сам здесь, и это достаточное вознаграждение.

Эктелион поднял глаза.

–  Рад это слышать, поскольку я раздумывал о нашей последней встрече. Ладно, я… –  Эктелион скользнул пальцами вверх по руке Глорфиндела и отвел взгляд. – Я хочу, чтобы мы сделали еще одну попытку. Только теперь наоборот.

     Голос Эктелиона звучал серьёзно; возможно, он и был серьезен, если так долго предавался размышлениям на эту тему. Глорфиндел испытывал волнение, но скептически отнесся к предложению, поскольку воплотить его в жизнь представлялось не вполне возможным. Плечо у Эктелиона было твердое, напряженное.

–  Я правда ценю этот жест, –  сказал Глорфиндел, –  но…

–  Это не «жест». Это предложение, обдуманное и искреннее. – Эктелион встал. – Мне любопытно. Ты сказал, что я должен попробовать, я это ясно помню. Как бы там ни было, у меня будет возможность продемонстрировать, что по крайней мере одному из нас хватает самоконтроля, чтобы воздерживаться от богохульства.

     Их глаза теперь находились на одном уровне; во взгляде Эктелиона читался вызов. Столкнувшись с подобным противостоянием, Глорфиндел не мог отказаться.

–  Если ты уверен, –  сказал он.

–  Вполне.

     Они двинулись навстречу друг другу, потянулись вперед. Движение вышло неизящное: оба колебались, а между ними ожесточенно вклинивался стул с острыми углами, забытый среди переживаний.  Эктелион и Глорфиндел обменялись полуулыбками и оттолкнули стул в сторону. К их облегчению, неловкость по большей части устранилась вместе со стулом, а остаток рассеялся, когда они приникли друг к другу в глубоком поцелуе.

    Глорфиндел отыскал на шее и пояснице у Эктелиона излюбленные места для своих ладоней и пытался с силой прижать их тела друг к другу, насколько возможно, если обниматься стоя.  Никогда этого не было достаточно, но попытаться стоило, поскольку всякое легкое изменение позы (скольжение руки вниз по бедру, сдвиг теплого давления на грудь, трение в области паха) приносило взрыв ощущений. Глорфиндел хмыкнул от удовольствия и скорее почувствовал, чем услышал ответный стон Эктелиона. Приглушенная вибрация напомнила, что всё будет ощущаться лучше и острее, если перестанут мешать слои ткани. Глорфиндел одной рукой начал стягивать одежду, а другой пытался удержать Эктелиона на месте. Но Эктелион все равно отступил назад, и промежуток между ним и Глорфинделом заполнил холодный воздух.

–  В постель, я думаю, –  сказал Эктелион.      

     Он коснулся плеча Глорфиндела, а потом первым направился в другую комнату; приостановился возле подставок для оружия, чтобы подхватить сосуд с жиром.  Практичность, кажется, его отрезвила: садясь на кровать, Эктелион имел угрюмый и решительный вид, словно раздевание было скучным и неприятным делом. Он подошел к выполнению задачи методично и сложил тунику и рубашку перед тем, как аккуратно положить их на пол, возле своих ног.  

     Глорфиндел подавил улыбку. Он не мог бы сказать, было ли его веселье уместным или  происходило от его собственной легкомысленной нервозности. Удовольствие, вызванное наблюдением за движениями линий спины Эктелиона, точно было уместно; когда тот наклонился вперед, чтобы снять обувь, у Глорфиндела прошла дрожь вдоль позвоночника. Потом Эктелион повернул голову и встретил взгляд Глорфиндела.

–  Что насчет тебя? – спросил Эктелион. – Планируешь ли ты остаться в одежде? Нет, не говори. – Он сел. – Я знаю: тебе стыдно, потому что в мое отсутствие ты до такой степени пренебрегал тренировочной площадкой, что твое тело целиком атрофировалось.

–  Ха.

     Скинуть одежду было делом одного мгновения. Потом Глорфиндел скользнул на постель и продемонстрировал свое неатрофированное состояние, потащив Эктелиона за собой и притянув его к себе другим знакомым способом, в  горизонтальное объятие, с его динамикой живого разговора и неясными отголосками честной борьбы. Или, скорее, нечестной борьбы. Глорфиндел утратил начальное преимущество, когда Эктелион пошел на обманный маневр: опустил руку, словно готовился к атаке, но вместо этого потянулся ниже пояса. Но Глорфиндел не мог на это обижаться. Главное, что всё снова было хорошо. Казалось, будто диссонанс мог существовать только в воздухе; когда между ними совсем не оставалось свободного пространства, они полностью понимали друг друга. Не было никакого другого объяснения тому, что Эктелион взял его в руку, как только трения стало недостаточно. Глорфиндел выгнулся навстречу прикосновению и попытался ответить тем же, но Эктелион отстранился.

–  Нет, подожди, –  сказал Эктелион и изогнулся в сторону прикроватного столика, на который он поставил сосуд с жиром.

     Приложив небольшое усилие, Глорфиндел вспомнил, каково было их намерение. Всё стало так хорошо теперь, и казалось, что следовать первоначальному плану необязательно и чревато осложнениями. Глорфиндел потянулся вперед, пытаясь снова подобраться к Эктелиону поближе, а в итоге прижался к спине Эктелиона так, что мог скользнуть между его бедер. Или, может быть, даже глубже, – получилось бы? Глорфиндел крепче обнял Эктелиона. Он хотел этого еще раньше, чем расшифровал песни; хотел владеть каждой частью Эктелиона, какой можно владеть. Глорфиндел вновь был предан плану; он поблагодарил Элберет, поскольку поднять тему удалось благодаря ее участию, и ободряюще поцеловал Эктелиона в шею.

      Эктелион в ответ развернулся к нему лицом. Потом они трудились вместе, привлекая опыт предыдущей встречи, и отыскивали нужное положение, пока Эктелион не оказался лежащим на спине, а Глорфиндел не встал на колени между ног Эктелиона. Неловкость частично вернулась, пока они пытались методом проб и ошибок найти наиболее удачное расположение различных конечностей, но эта неловкость была другая, более приятная и куда менее угрюмая; по крайней мере, так казалось Глорфинделу, когда Эктелион протянул руку, чтобы смазать его жиром и направить в нужное положение. Глорфиндел сделал глубокий вдох и толкнулся вперед.

Какое-то мгновение ему было трудно сосредоточиться на чем-либо, кроме наслаждения – ощущение оказалось неожиданно всеохватывающим. Он знал, что при следующем движении будет еще лучше, но какая-то часть потрясенного разума заставляла Глорфиндела замереть и сосредоточиться на косах Эктелиона, в беспорядке разбросанных на подушке.

–  Глорфиндел. – Голос Эктелиона звучал приглушенно, но ровно. – Всё хорошо. Я знал, что так и будет.

–  М-м-м? – всё, что сумел ответить Глорфиндел.

–  Да. Я практиковался.

–  Практиковался? – К Глорфинделу вернулся дар речи. – Один? Там, у Врат?

– Да.

     Глорфиндел себе это представил и невольно шевельнулся, совсем чуть-чуть. Эктелион сделал резкий вдох, но вид у него был удивленный, а не страдальческий, так что Глорфиндел продолжил; он медленно толкался и старался не думать о том, что делает и чувствует. Через несколько мгновений Эктелион положил руку ему на бедро, заставляя изменить направление; Глорфиндел сел, чтобы двигаться стало проще. Он понял, что действует правильно, когда хватка на бедре стала крепче, а дыхание Эктелиона – тяжелее и размереннее, как бывало, когда тот сдерживал более громкие звуки.  

     Они начали двигаться вместе, устанавливая ритм. Их глаза встретились; некоторое время они изумленно смотрели друг на друга. Потом Глорфиндел позволил себе опустить взгляд туда, где их тела соединялись, и почувствовал, как ускоряется пульс. Это было слишком: Эктелион хотел этого от  Глорфиндела, и они оба получали удовольствие. В равной ли мере? Глорфиндел хотел знать наверное. Он протянул руку и сомкнул ладонь на члене Эктелиона.

–  Нет, –  сказал Эктелион. – Нет, я… Ах. Ах, Эру! – Его речь утратила связность, когда тело свело спазмом.

     Наблюдая за ним, чувствуя его, Глорфиндел стал толкаться чаще, словно пытаясь догнать  колотящееся сердце. И, кажется, у него получилось: на мгновение Глорфинделу показалось, что он находится в полном покое и отделен от тела, парит над Эктелионом; тот в кои-то веки выглядел расслабленным, словно знал, что находится там, где и должен. «Ах, Эру, и правда», подумал Глорфиндел со странной ясностью. «Я кончу в него».

     Так и вышло. Пульсация затянула Глорфиндела назад в тело, сотрясала и запутывала, пока у него не возникла иллюзия, будто он излился из самого сердца.

     Он совершенно обоснованно собой гордился, потому что сумел откатиться на бок, прежде чем рухнуть.

 

     Некоторое время они лежали лицом друг к другу. В мыслях Эктелиона стояла приятная пустота. Таким облегчением было не думать, просто существовать и наслаждаться тяжестью расслабленных конечностей. Эктелион вышел из задумчивости, лишь когда Глорфиндел помахал рукой у него перед глазами.

     Эктелион поймал его ладонь.

–  Я не сплю.

–  Хорошо. Тогда ты можешь оценить, какую сдержанность я развиваю, благородно воздерживаясь от всяких комментариев.

–  От каких комментариев? К тому факту, что я не призывал никого из Валар?

–  Да. Я был очень впечатлен. Ты пошел прямо через их головы. Или не помнишь?

–  Помню. – Эктелион провел минуту в поисках обычного сожаления, чье давление недавно стало рассеиваться и порой оставляло Эктелиона на часы или даже целые дни. Сегодня, кажется, оно и вовсе отсутствовало. Правда, он сейчас продемонстрировал, что его извращенность подстать  извращенности Глорфиндела; но, поступая так, Эктелион сошел с той легкой тропы, где Глорфиндел брал на себя большую часть инициативы и, следовательно, груза вины. Итак, здесь с пороком смешивалась добродетель. Возможно, это объясняло, отчего Эктелион чувствовал себя таким счастливым.

–  Да, я всё помню. Например… –  Эктелион сел повыше. – Я помню, что ты упоминал мое донесение касательно арбалета. Итак, что ты думаешь?

     Глорфиндел послал ему взгляд пронизывающий и смертоносный, как арбалетный болт.

–  Я знаю, нам нужен предлог для твоего визита, но надо ли и впрямь работать над этим прямо сейчас? Я бы лучше обсудил темы, которые ты опустил в письме.

–  Какие, вроде Элеммакила? Или того, как нелепо я считал дни до возвращения в город? – Эктелион опустил руку и провел по волосам Глорфиндела, пригладил спутанные пряди.

–  Нет, скорее вроде «практики», о которой ты упоминал.

–  Ай Элберет, –  сказал Эктелион.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора  
> 0) Конструктивная критика всегда приветствуется. Равно как похвала, рандомные соображения и деструктивная критика.  
> 1) Я знаю, что «увидеть звезды» ("seeing stars") – очень распространенный штамп для описания некоторых сексуальных ощущений, но меня забавляло то, как он подходит к теме Элберет.  
> 2) Путешествие от ворот до города занимало примерно один день, по крайней мере, так говорится в «Утраченных сказаниях» («О Туоре и его приходе в Гондолин»).  
> 3) Благодарности Aayesha, Born on Sofa и Eveiya за помощь с редактированием, а также Мэгги - за помощь с редактированием и паучью эротику.


End file.
